Shadows of the Stars
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Sequel of Capricorn. Susan and Caspian are finally married and all is well in Narnia...Almost. A Darkness is growing in the south and will put everything the Kings and Queens have worked for to the test and on the line, including their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: This is the Sequel to _Capricorn_. You **must** read it first or none of this will make sense!

* * *

_In the southern-most part of Narnia, the rain had grown into a wicked storm. Lightning scorched the sky and thunder roared. A bolt of lightning struck, its force hitting the ruins of a long forgotten castle. The ground split and the ruins cracked. Darkness flowed from the opening and evil laughter filled the air. __**She was free…**_

* * *

Shadow of the Stars

"I left my new torch in Narnia." Edmund Pevensie's voice was deadpanned as they stood amidst the other passengers on the train.

His siblings all laughed nervously as the train began to move, the momentum causing the all to lurch forward and back. Susan's laughter was short lived as she stared out the window, to the dark walls of the tunnel. Was it all a dream? With a sigh, she adjusted her itchy wool skirt. She hated the bloody thing and longed for the softness of her Narnia gowns.

Suddenly, the train was plunged into darkness and a heavy sense of foreboding washed over her. The darkness didn't feel right. Susan shivered as she felt the oppressing sense of evil all around her. Instinctively, she reached out to her siblings and felt nothing but air. Fear slammed in her chest. _Where is everybody_?

She started to open her mouth, to call out, to scream, but with the darkness swallowed every attempt. Susan gasped for breath, suffocating in the darkness. Tears filled her eyes. She was going to die here, she felt it. But in the darkness, she could see a beam of light. The light shone strong, powerful. The darkness melted away and Susan also felt herself drift away as she was enveloped by the light…

Susan awoke, gasping for breath. Her heart raced within her chest and she brought her hand up to her head. Feeling disoriented, she looked around in the morning light and took in her surroundings. She was safe in bed. Beside her, her husband stirred, his naked body exposed to the room. She looked down at saw that she was tangled in the sheets.

Relief washed over her and she welcomed the calming feeling. It wasn't a dream. She was still in Narnia. She was still married to her dear Caspian, who turned to face her, blinking tiredly.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, his hands snaking over and taking hers.

"A bad dream," she answered, untangling herself from the sheets.

Susan blushed unconscious as her naked body was exposed to the early morning air. Caspian sat up and drew her into his arms. His arms encircled her waist and she shivered at the touch of his skin. His lips found the base of her neck.

"I will always keep you safe," he murmured against her skin.

At that Susan smiled confidently. "I know you will, darling."

Caspian moaned a "hmm" in response, his hands idly moving lower. Susan gasped, her body becoming alert.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Enjoying the first day of our honeymoon," he replied, lifting his face.

He turned his face to hers and kissed her deeply, passionately. Caspian maneuvered his way around his bride and laid her back against the sheets, his body covering hers. They broke their kiss, smiles touching their lips. They made love as the sun rose in the sky and Susan felt everything else fall away, even the sense of apprehension that lingered from her nightmare.

* * *

Elsewhere in the great land of Narnia, something was coming. For in the south, Darkness grew…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

King Peter strode along the castle ramparts, his eyes scanning the night sky. It seemed to be getting darker in Narnia as of late. He sighed, his cape fluttering behind him as a breeze picked up. He met Glenstorm, who was at his post in the eastern end of the castle. The centaur looked somber as Peter approached.

"Good evening, your majesty," he said, inclining his head.

Peter smiled. "You never have to bow to me, my friend."

Glenstorm smiled slightly, but grew serious.

"I'm worried, my King." His gaze lifted back up to the sky. "The stars are all in shadow…something's coming...something evil."

Peter looked up to the dark sky and, too, felt that something malevolent was invading the peace that had just settled over Narnia. A sigh escaped his lips; he remembered the last time he had this feeling. It was before the battle against the White Witch. But he felt no winter chill at his back, just a deepening shadow in his soul.

* * *

She slowly pushed open the doors to her chamber, hands on both sides of the twin ebony doors. The room was just as she remembered, in essence anyway. Everything stood where it once was, but covered in dust. The years had worn away the tapestries; holes had formed on the blankets of her bed.

She moved into the room, broken glass from her many mirrors crunched beneath her booted feet. There was one thing still intact, like time never touched it. Her three-mirrored vanity stood at the far end of the room, black wood flawless, glass still intact. She sat down before it.

Her weary reflection greeted her. Everything about her was dark, black, and dangerously perfect. She smiled at the thought. She then frowned as she turned her profile. The scar started at the tip of her pale forehead, traveled down her right cheek, and down to her jaw line. She brought her hand up to her face, gently tracing the scar with a long-nailed finger.

It was what marked her fall. She received it the day her reign ended and she was banished from the earthly realm. The scar hadn't faded since that day, its brilliance reminding her of how far she had fallen. She clenched her fist. She would have her revenge and all of Narnia would pay.

* * *

Susan hummed softly as she relaxed in the soothing waters of her bath. She leaned back and relaxed against her husband. Caspian trailed his hand down her until his hand was on top of hers. He laced his fingers in between hers and kissed her head.

They got out of the bath after a while, both ravenous for food after their many sessions of love making throughout the day. They dressed in as little as they could; he just a pair of pants, she a chemise. They headed to the kitchen.

Caspian rummaged around and found some eggs, bread, bacon, and fresh fruit. The King cracked the eggs into a pan over a small fire and threw the shell away. He turned to his Queen and smiled.

"Soon my love," he said, drawing her to him, "we will have a feast."

Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him briefly.

"That sounds wonderful, my dear."

Caspian leaned down and kissed her again. Susan moaned a little and Caspian growled, deepening their kiss. They let the kiss overtake them, letting the world drift away. Until they smelled smoke.

"Oh no!" Susan cried as they broke the kiss and saw the eggs burning in the pan.

Caspian laughed and broke away from Susan, snatching the pan up from the fire and tossing them outside.

"Well, so much for that, my love," he said, smiling in apology.

Susan picked up a grape from the pantry and sauntered over to him. She lifted it to his lips. He opened his mouth and she gently pushed the grape inside. Caspian surprised her by taking her fingertip into his mouth and gently sucking on it. A wicked smile crossed her features and she arched an eyebrow.

"Shall we continue our feast later?" she asked.

His arms came around her waist and anchored her against him.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to R-Trista, who stood up for me, while others chose to tear me down. I can not express my thanks enough.

Chapter Two

Edmund and Peter raced for the front gate. Word spread through the castle that Susan and Caspian were home and the gossip had been right. As they reached the gate, so did the royal carriage. Smiles broke upon the brothers' faces. The door opened and Caspian and Susan climbed out.

"Welcome home!" Peter said, hugging his sister.

Susan laughed. "Good to see you, too."

"Being married suits you," Edmund said as his sister approached him.

His sister gave him a playful smack, and then hugged her younger brother. He laughed and reluctantly hugged her back, still not used to physical contact. Susan parted from him and looked around. Her young sister and her suitor were not present.

"Where are Lucy and Adamas?" Susan asked her brothers, who were greeting Caspian.

The two exchanged looks and laughed. Susan furrowed her brow, a slight frown pulling at the corner of her lips.

"She and Adamas are probably off in the meadows…again," Peter said.

"Hopefully not doing what I caught them doing last time," Edmund added, sounding amused, yet slightly horrified.

"Oh no," Susan sighed, her eyes rolling skyward.

Her husband simply laughed as he returned to her side.

"We should find them," he said, "and keep them under supervision."

"Sadly, that never works," Peter informed him, shaking his head slightly. "They always manage to slip away."

"To the meadows, then?" Susan asked.

"To the meadows!" her brothers and husband agreed.

* * *

In the shade of the trees, Lucy lay in Adamas' arms. They lay upon a blanket, enjoying their time alone. Her head rested on his bare chest while her hand idly ran up and down his skin. She smiled up at him, eyes filled with joy. Adamas kissed her forehead, his expression matching hers.

They were happy. And Lucy was forever thankful that Aslan returned him to her, even in his new body. She was able to notice the subtle differences between how he was now, and how he had been. Where he had always been intelligent, he was now even more so. She loved listening to him talk as he consulted with her brothers.

But he was different as well. Where he had been reserved as a faun, he was bold as a man. Despite that, his gentlemanly ways still held true. She noticed that when he was silent, his eyes would grow dark, almost haunted…

Lucy was brought from her thoughts as his fingertips touched her face.

"What are you thinking, my dear?" he asked.

She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. "Nothing important, my love."

Their kiss grew, bridging into something more. Lucy moved boldly, getting on top of him. Adamas growled softly, the sound deep in his throat, and rolled over, positioning himself on top of her. Their moment was interrupted by the whispering of voices on the wind.

"The Kings and Queens are coming." The dryads' voices sent them a warning, their laughter floating around them.

The pair groaned, unhappy at the interruption. They parted reluctantly and attempted to appear proper. Within minutes, Lucy's brothers and sister appeared, all riding on horse back, laughing and joking as they approached.

Lucy was delighted to see her sister back from her honeymoon. Her family dismounted and Lucy got to her feet, hurrying to Susan and giving her a hug. Adamas got to his feet and bowed before the Kings and Queens.

Edmund laughed. "How many times do we have to tell you, you're our friend, you don't need to bow?"

Adamas laughed as well. "Until we're all old and deaf, I think."

Lucy parted from Susan and noticed the happy glow around her. Her radiant sister was meant for married life.

"You two were behaving, weren't you?" Caspian asked as he hugged Lucy.

"Oh, quite," Lucy answered, her tone implying otherwise.

"You have the dryads watching out for you, don't you?" Peter asked in a dry tone.

"You got it," she replied as Caspian released her.

Her oldest brother raised his eyes toward the sky, causing her to giggle.

"Hey, you asked," she informed him.

The group all laughed, happy to be reunited once more. They gathered on the grass, talking and catching up until the sun began to set. As the night sky enveloped Narnia, they all mounted their horses and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Caspian's royal bed chamber was lit by candles. Susan smiled, enjoying the warmth that the light provided. It was her first night in the chamber and she couldn't help but feel the rush of excitement. Granted, she had slept in the same bed with him while on their honeymoon, but this was different. This was their home.

She undressed, smiling as her gaze fell on their bed. Caspian appeared from the bathroom, naked from the waist up. He moved around the room, blowing out candles until the only ones left were the ones beside their bed.

Caspian finished undressing, stripping off his pants and tossing them to the foot of the bed. Susan finished undressing as well and got into bed. Caspian blew out the last candle, his naked body glowing in the light, and got into bed with his wife.

The cuddled together, getting comfortable against each other. Caspian brushed his face against her neck and Susan giggled helplessly. His arms wrapped around her securely and she let sleep wash over her. Before sleep could fully claim her, she heard Caspian's voice whisper against her ear.

"I love you, Susan."

The Queen smiled, her hand finding his in the dark.

"I love you, too, Caspian."

Sleep claimed her soon after. Her husband smiled as he listened to her even breathing. He brushed a kiss against her cheek and buried his face in her hair, falling asleep enveloped in her scent.

* * *

From the shadows, a wolf emerged. His eyes glowed in the darkness, taking in the image of the King and Queen. Something like a smile touched his features and he turned back to the shadows and traveled into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The darkening skies lingered for days. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Sensing the oppressing feel of evil, Caspian called upon a new council. The last council, led by his uncle, had been disbanded and in its place, he created the new order.

His council consisted of the Kings and Queen of Old, His Queen, his Professor, Adamas, and the wisest elders. They called their first meeting on a stormy afternoon, rain pelting against the window panes. They sat in the conference chamber, silence falling between them all. They had nothing to discuss, really. For all the ominous feelings, darkening skies, the shadowed stars, nothing had occurred. The meeting was adjourned shortly after it was called.

The ominous weather had brought on something just as black. An illness had begun to spread amongst the inhabitants of the castle city. The doctors had no name for it, but the Kings and Queens of Old knew of it. Influenza, they called it. To prevent any of the Kings and Queens from getting sick, they were to remain inside until the outbreak had subsided.

A week passed since the outbreak. The residents of the castle grew restless as time crawled on. Morning broke on the horizon of the sixth day, bringing sun. The storms were over. Caspian and Susan went to walk in the gardens, enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun. And with the sun, the warm days, the outbreak cleared and their house arrest was lifted.

Lucy and Adamas took to venturing out to the meadows once again. Peter and Edmund resumed training with the centaurs and the rest of their army. Susan journeyed into the marketplace, enjoying the crowds of townspeople hustling and bustling about. In the center of the market, she stopped to sit at the sprawling fountain.

As she sat, Telmarine children flocked to her. Little girls hugged her and little boys bowed and handed her small bouquets of wild flowers. Susan laughed, joyed at the sight and the sweetness of the children. And she was surprised, as the children disappeared into the crowds, how she longed to have one (or two) of her own.

Unbeknownst to her, Caspian watched her from a shadowed spot as he leaned against the marketplace wall. He watched his beloved as she lifted her, now, medium sized bouquet to her nose and smiled broadly as she inhaled the scent. Another child, a small girl with bouncing dark curls, skipped over to Susan and crawled into her lap.

Caspian broke into a smile as his Queen laughed and cuddled the little girl. The girl's mother hurried forward moments later, seemingly apologizing for her daughter's actions. Susan spoke to her, reassuring her of no harm and that she enjoyed the company. The little girl kissed Susan on the cheek and was led away by the hand of her mother.

Now alone, Susan lifted her face to the sky, her eyes closed. Caspian took the opportunity to make his way to her. He stood before her and took her in. Her beautiful face was a picture of serenity.

"Having children all around you suits you, my dear," he said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. He moved slightly, blocking the sun from her face and she reached out for his hand. Caspian took it and helped her to her feet. His arms came around her waist as hers encircled his neck.

"I was thinking something similar," she confessed with a small smile.

"I could think of no greater joy than our home being blessed with our children," Caspian replied, smiling.

"Me neither." Susan smiled back and leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

In the South, she cast a spell to call forth her army from their shadows. She stood in the shambled remnants of her once great hall. One by one, they emerged from the darkness, materialized in wisps of shadows. A frown pursed her lips as she saw her numbers were severely depleted, the army a mere fraction of what it once was.

Creatures and animals, nonetheless, filled the large room. Giants stood at the back, their heads nearly hitting the ceiling. Quick, lethal jaguars crouched near the steps of which she stood. Dark minotaurs and dwarves were scattered throughout the room. Wolves filled the gaps, their numbers outranking the rest.

_For now, these miscreants will work_.What she needed, she decided, was to gather outside help. She turned, smiling. She knew exactly what to do. She made her way through the crowd as they parted, letting her have passage. She returned to her chamber, to her mirrors, her fingertips touching the unblemished surface. She murmured a spell, the words falling unpracticed from her lips.

Nonetheless, the spell worked, the surface of the glass rippling, like water's surface when broken by a rock. She reached inside, a smile of triumph touching her features as a faint hand reached hers. At last, she would have her other half, her sister would join her in this world and her strength would be restored once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

They came from the dark. Emerging from the shadows, they appeared in wisps of dark air. Under the light of the full moon, they prowled the empty city streets. Her army waited for their Captain, a Jaguar by the name of Layla, to give the signal. She sat upon the edge of the fountain in the center of the city, watching as the Beasts and Creatures filed into formation.

She waited until they were ready, her yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Then, with a barely audible growl, she gave them the signal. Her gaze drifted up to the castle as a slow smile touched her face. The Kings and Queens would be reminded why they should fear the dark.

* * *

Peter's feet flew beneath him as he ran down the corridor leading to Susan and Caspian's bed chamber. His boots thundered against the hard stone floor until he reached the door and flung it open. The pair had been asleep, but was startled awake at the sound of the door slamming open, its back cracking against the wall.

"What on earth?" Susan cried, shocked to see her brother in the doorway, and dressed in his full armor.

She and Caspian moved in unison, she bringing the blanket around her chest, while he drew his sword.

"The city is under attack!" Peter cried. "Get dressed!"

He turned and ran, hurrying to join the soldiers that were already in the city. Caspian and Susan clamored out of bed and dressed quickly; they gathered their weapons and went to join the fight.

The city was in chaos. People screamed, fires burned, sword clangs echoed through the city. The Kings and Queens fought alongside the soldiers, their enemies unfamiliar. They moved through the city vanishing into the darkness and reappearing in the shadows.

The battle raged through the night until the sun crested on the horizon. Causalities were numerous on both sides, bodies strewn in the streets. As the sun rose higher in the sky, their enemies fell, meeting their end in the presence of light.

With the enemy laid to waste, the Kings and Queens found their ways to each other, meeting in the center of the city. Susan went to her husband and embraced him, relief slamming through her. Equally, Lucy spotted Adamas and ran, throwing her arms around him. They embraced for a moment before they rejoined the family.

In the light, they surveyed the damages. Some homes were burned; wounded men lay in the streets with the dead. Lucy touched her diamond bottle at her waist and gave her family a smile in parting before moving among the men in the streets, giving them the healing cordial. Those she could help got to their feet and moved back among those standing.

Those who didn't make it were taken to be given a proper and honored burial. Caspian sighed deeply and sought Susan's hand. They had been waiting for an attack and one was delivered. He found himself wishing there could have been more that he could've done to prevent it.

"Who could've done this?" Peter asked out loud, speaking the question that was upon everyone's mind.

"I can't believe it," Adamas said softly.

Lucy took his hand and smiled gently up at him.

"What is it, my love?" she asked.

He gestured to one of the houses that had burned. The Kings and Queens shared looks with each other and Adamas. On the remaining wall, in bold, black lettering was written:

**Long Live Naeemah**

**Mistress of Shadows**

**Empress of Darkness**

**May you once again fear the dark!**

"What does it mean?" Susan asked, confusion openly working its way across her face. "Who is this Naeemah and why does she consider herself so important to be called an empress?" Susan looked to Caspian, but he focused on Adamas, who looked more worried than anyone else.

Lucy noticed this and squeezed his hand. "What's going on?"

Adamas continued to stare at the charred words. "Something very bad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

"Who is Naeemah?" Peter asked, rubbing his fingers along the bridge of his nose.

The Kings and Queens were gathered in the library with the two historians. Adamas stood beside Lucy, who sat in a chair beside the fire place, and Caspian's Professor had his back to the group, his attention focused on the ancient history books of Narnia on the shelves behind him.

"She's the Shadow Witch," Adamas answered. "Strong, powerful, and ancient."

"Is she kin to Jadis?" Susan asked, the corners of her mouth drawn down into a frown.

"I hope not," Edmund muttered with a sigh.

"No," Adamas answered, reassuring the young King. "She has no kin."

"Blast," the Professor cursed and turned to the group, inclining his head. "The book isn't on the shelf, but I do believe it's in my office. Please excuse me." He hurried out of the room, elderly brow creased with worry.

The Kings and Queens sat in silence. The arrival of a new evil in Narnia was the last thing they'd wanted. And if she was anything like the White Witch, they had good reason to worry. Caspian turned to Adamas.

"Is there anything else you know? Anything that won't be in a book?"

The man was quiet for a minute, drawing upon his blessed knowledge. "I know that as long as there is darkness in the city, in any form, we're in for more attacks."

"Meaning what?" Edmund asked.

"Meaning the castle city must remain lit," the Professor said grimly as he reentered the room, not even looking up from the pages of the book he held in his hands.

"What have you found, Professor?" Caspian asked, anxiety present in his voice.

"She travels by the shadows and darkness. She can move to and fro anywhere she pleases, as long as there is no light. As we learned earlier, light is her weakness." He sighed deeply and put the book down on the desk. "She has been imprisoned for centuries after her attempt at overtaking Narnia." He removed his glasses. "There's nothing much more about her than that, I'm afraid."

Caspian turned to Adamas. "Do you know anything more?"

Adamas sighed and shook his head. "Sadly, no. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"You've helped a great deal," Edmund told him. "At least we know that she has no kin and that we just have to worry about her and her army." He turned to Caspian. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Naeemah felt rage swell within her. Layla bowed her head, her eyes downcast at the stone steps that led to the throne. She managed to escape the light but had the unfortunate duty of informing her Mistress of their failure. She tried not to show her fear as her Queen stood up from her seat on her throne and flew into a fit, her fury crashing upon the remnants of her army like the cresting of waves. The Shadow Witch stalked into the room, her eyes narrowed, mouth set into a scowl. The army parted to make way for her. She growled in anger, snatched a staff from one of her soldiers and cracked it over her knee. The wooden instrument splintered into two parts and she wielded both pieces like swords, pointing them at the necks of the two giants that stood at the back of the room.

They stood motionless as the sharp wood was pressed against their throats. With their size, Giants typically feared nothing and no one, but Naeemah gave them a reason to be afraid. What they had in size and strength paled in comparison to her unnatural strength and unending power. So, they stood still, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to kill them without a second thought. Naeemah pressed a bit harder; drawing blood. Her mouth was set in a grim line.

With a yell, she whipped around and hurled the pieces of staff. They flew through the air, straight as an arrow, and pierced the hearts of Layla's mate and second in command—Serverus—and their son Nicolai. The Witch cast one look at Layla and stormed out of the room. She headed to her chamber, and the doors slammed shut behind her. The army filed out, giving their respected Captain peace to mourn. Layla moved from the stone steps and sat on the floor between the still forms of her mate and her son. She closed her eyes and accepted her punishment. She swallowed the pain, but was unable to stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

* * *

As night fell on the city, the lights remained fully lit from the highest castle tower, to the smallest home. The streets were flooded with light as were the lowest dungeon. Guards were charged with the duty of keeping the lights lit.

Inside her bed chamber, Susan lay on the bed, her stomach churning. Caspian entered the room and found her moaning in agony. He rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it, my love?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well," she gritted out.

She started feeling ill after the battle and blamed it on the stress. But as the evening passed, she began to feel progressively worse; waves of nausea crashed in her stomach and her head pounded with the onslaught of a headache. She retired to her room, hoping that lying down would lessen the intensity of her symptoms. Much to her dismay, however, it hardly helped at all.

Caspian touched her face, instantly pulling his hand away from the warmth emanating from her skin. "You're burning up. We have to get you out of these clothes," he declared, pulling her gently up into his arms.

"Oh, Caspian," she groaned. "I can't. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

With a sigh, he laid her back down and she clutched her pounding head. He surveyed her dress and weighted their options. "Forgive me, my dear," Caspian said eventually, "but this must be done." He drew out his dagger and slashed a small bit of the end of her dress. Caspian gather the material in his hands and pulled—ripping the skirt and making his way up to the bodice. Once the garment was in two pieces, he maneuvered it off of her. Her corset and chemise remained. "Can you roll on your side?" he asked.

Susan rolled onto her side, her stomach rolling with her. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped that she would not be sick all over the bed. Caspian quickly and deftly untied to corset, taking the laces completely out. Susan was grateful to breathe easily again. She breathed slowly, in and out, hoping some calm breaths would help sooth her upset stomach. He guided her back onto her back and removed her corset. The cold air touched her hot skin through the thin chemise and she shivered, chills coursing through her body. "Caspian, I'm so cold."

Caspian looked at her and leaned over her body, placing a kiss on her forehead. He hated seeing her this ill and wished there was more he could do. "I know, darling, just one more thing to take off and we can get you under the covers." Caspian pulled off the remaining garment and tossed it to the floor. He pulled the comforter over from his side of the bed and tucked her in. Despite the covers, she still shivered. "Shall I fetch the doctor?" he asked, stroking her hair and attempting to keep his worry out of his voice; showing his fear would only upset her. Upsetting her would make her feel worse and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I think that might be best," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she tried to fight off sleep. The King sent word for the doctor and stayed by her side until he was no longer needed.


End file.
